Ai Diary's
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Dear Diary, Hari ini aku mengalami kejadian yang sangat aneh. Aku juga bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aneh. Semua berawal ketika aku dan Ueki hendak pergi ke suatu tempat


Dear Diary, Hari ini aku mengalami kejadian yang sangat aneh. Aku juga bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aneh. Semua berawal ketika aku dan Ueki hendak pergi ke suatu tempat…

XXX

Back to story…

"Ueki, jalannya cepat sedikit dong!," Perintahnya.

Iya~…".

"Jangan cuma iya, tapi buruan!".

"Iya…"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

**WHUOOOOOOOOOSH……….………  
**  
"**MINGGIR ADIK KECIL**!!!!", Kata seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang berlari dengan cepat bersama beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

**"HEH, SIAPA YANG ADIK KECIL? GAK SOPAN! YANG KECIL TUH DIA",** Nunjuk ke arah salah satu cowok berambut putih yang berlari bersama rombongan itu.

Srek.

Simpunya yang merasa disebut pendek pun berhenti dan berkata, **"PENDEK LO BILANG?!!!".**  
"Iya lo pendek, anak Sekolah dasar pula, dan ngapain lo jalan ama anak sma? Gak pantes tau" Cibir Ai dengan santainya.

Urat kepala si pendek udah berkedut aja.

"Ai, bicara lo kelewatan".

"Ueki, itu kenyataan kok. Dia emang pendek, jelek, item pula, Trus lo liat rambutnya, gak normal".

"**APAAAAAAA?!!!"**, Si pendek beneran naik darah. **"RASAKAN INI SOTEN NI ZASE,HYOURINMA-**,Sesorang membekap mulutnya.

Hup.

"Hentikan taichou", Cegah Renji dan Ishida.

"Lepasin!!", Katanya dengan suara seram.  
"Aduh, udah deh lo! Jangan kaya anak kecil deh, Lo kan udah gede, walaupun tubuh lo tetep pen-".

Duaaag.

"Aduh"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, lo tau kan gimana reaksinya kalo dikatain pendek", Mukul perut Ichigo.

"Teman-teman, kita mesti cepat. Aizen dan yang lain keburu jauh:, Sela Inoue.  
"Iya!", Timpal Chad.

Mereka diam sejenak. Trus narik nafas, lalu pergi tanpa peduli pada Ai dan Ueki yang berdiri cengok di tempat.

"Apa sich orang-orang ini", Pikir Ai Sweatdrop.  
"Hiiiiy,mereka aneh", Kata Ueki bergidik ngeri.

XXX

Perjalanan Ai dan Ueki gak tau mau kemana pun dilanjutkan…

"Ai, gue capek, istirahat yuk!".  
"Ueki, lo kan cowok! Masa kalah ama gue yang cewek?!".  
"Tapi lo kan bukan cewek biasa" gumam Ueki.  
"Apa maksud lo dengan bukan cewek biasa?!".  
"Aa, enggak kok", Pasang tampang innocent.

XXX

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.

**Hancurkan, bunuh! Hancurkan, bunuh! Hancurkan, bunuh !!!!,**teriak beberapa orang dengan penuh semangat.

"Ai, Ayo minggir! Mereka mau lewat tuh!".  
"Iya, gue juga gak buta kali", Mereka pun merapat ke tepi jalan. Sebab beberapa barisan atlet tiba-tiba lewat.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"**Ya-haaa….., lebih semangat orang-orang idiot sialan!!",** Kata seorang yang bisa ketebak siapa.  
"Kalo gue sich selalu semangat. Beda ama Taki, Max", Sahut Monta.  
"Diam lo monyet sialan!".  
"Ha-ha-ha, Tuhan sudah membalasmu", Mennatao Monta dengan senym penuh kemenangan.  
"Lo juga jangan berisik jenggot kambing sialan!", Menendangnya.

Selang 1 meter dibelakang muncul rombongan lain dengan seragam warna biru putih.

**KYAAAA SAKURABAAAAAA………, **para fans Sakuraba langsung histeris pas dia dan timnya lewat.

"Sakuraba, lo eksis ya?", Komen Takami.  
"Gak juga kok, Hehe", Senyum malu-malu.

**Gun Gun Gun!,**teriak tim berikutnya.

"Ai~...".  
"Hm?".  
"Itu bukannya anak pendek yang mau ngeluarin, Hyou- apalah, gue lupa" Tanyanya dengan nada malas seperti biasa.  
"Mana?!."  
"Itu", Nunjuk kesalah satu anak berambut putih yang juga bermata hijau dan bertubuh pendek.  
"Walau mirip, tapi dia bukan anak yang tadi tau, meski yang tadi pake baju aneh dan galak, tapi dia lebih imut", Jelas gadis itu.  
"Ooh, Gitu ya?...".

"Riku, kayaknya mereka ngomongin lo ya?".  
"Gue gak peduli" Balasnya ketus.

XXX

"Kakei Kak Kobanzame, Ayo semangat!", Kata Mizumachi sambillompat-lompat.  
"Gue tau lo semangat, Mizumachi".

" Tapi kalo lo lompat-lompat gitu nilai kita bisa dikurangi".  
"Intinya, kita bisa kalah", Lanjut Kakei dengan cool-nya.  
"Oo, Gitu ya? Maaf deh".

**"Heh, Sampah!!! jalannya cepet dikit dong!",** Agon teriak-teriak.  
"Kakak jangan teriak-teriak gitu, Malu kan?!", Ucap Unshui sabar.  
Agon gak ngeh.

XXX

Setelah gerak jalan rombongan pemain rugby berakhir, Ai kembali berkomentar.

"Huh, Apa-apaan mereka, Masa ada yang mainin gitar dan nyisir. Trus, orang si badan raksasa itu juga Yang sebelahnya juga lebay banget, dan yang satunya kenapa minum coca-cola terus. Aneh".  
"Iya, tapi tadi lumayan seru ya? Trus cowok yang di-itari bling-bling itu imut banget ya", Ai.  
"U, Ueki maksud lo Kisaragi?!".  
"Iya~…  
"Ya ampun, ternyata lo gak normal", Ai shock.  
"Bukan, gue bukannya suka ama dia. Tapi gue cuma suka ama bling-bling yang ada disekitarnya, keren", Mata Ueki berbinar penuh kekaguman. "Indah banget", Lanjutnya.  
"Lo gila". Ai berjalan meninggalkannya.

XXX

"Ai, gue bener-bener udah lapar. Kita mampir ke toko kue itu yuk!, kita makan disana bentar", Ajak Ueki sambil menghadap ke seberang jalan dimana took kue itu berdiri tegap.  
"Iya-iya, dasar cerewet lo", Ai pun menuruti keinginan sahabatnya yang terus menggerutu.

Mereka pun masuk kesana dan memesan kue dango untuk mengganjal perut. Disaat ke2-nya menikmati kue itu, mereka tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan 2 pemuda yang duduk dimeja sebelah.

"Haop, khuenyha whenyak", Melahap beberapa tusuk dango warna warni itu dalam satu waktu.  
"Benar kan? Sekali-sekali, makan kue tradisional Jepang juga bagus buat lo", Balas pemuda yand duduk dihadapannya.

Glek.

"Tapi, jangan harap lo bisa nyuap gue dengan makanan ini ya".  
"Lo bicara apa sih L? Gue gak ada maksud buat nyuap lo. Lagipula, terserah lo mau bilang gue Kira atau apapun, toh lo gak akan percaya ama semua penjelasan gue".  
"Hh, Yah… gue emang gak akan percaya ama omongan dari mulut pembunuh terkejam yang pernah gue lawan. Tapi sekali lagi, gue akui kue ini benar2 enak… Jadi Light, gue pesenin lagi ya!", Katanya memerintah.  
"Kok lo nyuruh gue sich?".  
"Gak mau ya?! Ya udah, kecurigaan gue naik lagi jadi 12%.

XXX

"Apa'an sich 2 orang itu, benar-benar kontras. Yang rambut coklat bener-bener ganteng keren dan rapi. Tapi yang rambut hitam, udah bajunya lusuh, duduknya gak bener, trus liat deh dia mirip pembantu" Cibir Ai.

"Ai, lo gak boleh nilai seseorang dari penampilannya tau. Lo liat deh, meski yang rambut item kaya babu, tapi dia keliatan keren, misterius dan cool", Blas Ueki.  
"Hh, dilihat dari mana pun, si rambut hitam itu-, **KAYA!**", Lanjutnya dengan nada shock melihat dolar yang digunakan L untuk membayar kue yang sudah dimakannya.  
"Tuh kan, kita emang gak boleh nilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya aja", manggut-manggut.

XXX

Perjalanan mereka menuju ke suatu tempat ntah dimana, kembali dilanjutkan…

"Ueki, gue masih gak nyangka kalo dia orang kaya".  
"So?!..."  
"Gue mau jadi pacarnya", Katanya semangat.  
"Masalahnya, dia mau gak ama anak kayak lo", Kata Ueki nyantai.

Jduak.  
"Aduh duh!", Ai memukul kepala Ueki sampai benjol.

"Heh, awas aja ya kalo lo ngomong yang aneh-aneh lagi!".  
Ueki gak peduli. Ia masih terus mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

XXX

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Srek.

Keduanya tiba-tiba behti mendadak karena mendengar suara keributan dari arah lapangan yang mereka lewati.

**"Hah?!, ada apa ya?".**

"Chidori Nagashi…….."

**  
"Rasengan Shuriken……."  
**

**KYAAAAAAAAA………  
GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA……….**

**  
Cut. Cuuuut.**

"Bagus Sasuke, Naruto acting kalian total banget", Kata sang sutradara.

"Apa sich? Syuting anime ya? Gue pikir ada a-.  
**UWAAAAAAH…… SASUKE!..** Ai teriak-teriak histeris pas nyadar Sasuke Uchiha idolanya ada di sana.

XXX

Ai langsung berlari ke arah cowok emo dan meluk dia.

"Woy, sape lo? Meluk2 gue, najis deh".  
"Ya ampun, Sas. Ternyata lo ganteng, lebih ganteng dari yang ditv", Ai kagum.  
"Ya iyalah, hellooow… Sasuke gitu lhow", Katanya narsis.  
"Heh, gue juga ada tau, gak sopan!" Naruto gak terima.  
"Ee, Naruto" Ai nyengir.

XXX

Sementara itu, Ueki juga sedang keliling untuk melihat-lihat keadaan.

"Yang dahinya lebar itu Sakura Haruno, trus sebelahnya itu Sai, Ino ama Choji.  
Uum, yang itu Kiba dan Akamaru, trus Hinata dan Shino". "Ee,itu kan Neji, gue ngefans banget ama dia, tapi dia lagi ngobrol ama Lee dan Tenten. Trus, itu trio bersodara,dan si Gaara itu ternyata cool juga ya?", Ueki menggelengkan kepala.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Ya ampun, itu akatsuki bukan?!", Ueki kaget saat melihat sosok beberapa orang yang memakai jubah motif awn merah "Astaga, gayanya lebih keren! Akh,gue mau foto bareng ama mereka, pasti gue paling ganteng deh kalo ntar foto itu udah jadi", Narsis.

Belum sampai Ueki ditempat kumpul Akatsuki, Ai datang dan menariknya untuk segera pergi, dengan alasan mereka sudah telat.

XXX

"Yah… Ai, gue kan belum foto-foto".  
"Udah, kita gak ada waktu tau" Katanya santai. Tentu saja, karena dia masih sempat foto bareng dengan Sasuke.

Saking semangatnya Ai berjalan, ia sampai terjatuh.

Bruk.  
Aduh...

"Lo gak apa Ai?, lutut lo bedarah tuh".  
"Gak apa gimana, sakit tau", Ngelus kaki kanannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah ganteng yang langsung membopong tubuh kurus Ai ke tepi jalan. Ueki mengekor dibelakang.

"K, kalian siapa?" Tanya Ai bingung.  
"Baunya wangi".  
"Udah lama gue nggak nyium bau seenak ini".  
"Darah perawan, emang cocok untuk para vampire".

"Ee,apa?! Vampire?!! **JADI KALIAN VAMPIRE?!".**  
"Iya, gak usah kaget gitu kali".  
"Kita ke sini karena pengen bantuin lo bersihin darah dilutut itu".  
**"Hah, jangan! Jangan hisap darah gue, darah gue pahit, meski gue perawan, serius darah gue rasanya gak enak",** panik.

2 cowok yang belakangan diketahui bernama, Aidou dan Kain malah mendekat ingin menghisap darah si gadis kacamata.

**UEKI, HELP MEEEEEEEE………….**

"Maaf Ai, gue gak bisa, karena darah gue juga mau diminum ama merekaaaaaaa…………..", Ueki lari sambil teriak2 histeris pas Kaname Shiki dan Ichijou akan menghisap darahnya.

XXX

**Uwaaaaaaah……..  
Heeeeeelp………**

"**Stop!!, acting nakutinnya selesai",** Kata Yuki yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Ai Kain dan Aidou.

"Benar, kalian lulus untuk pesta halloween besok", Lanjut Zero yang berdiri di depan Ueki.

"Ooh, gitu ya? Bagus deh kalo kita lulus", Kata Shiki.

Ueki dan Ai berpelukan takut.

"Maaf ya adik2, kita cuma pura-pura aja kok", Kata Yuki pada ke2-nya.  
"Iya, maafin kita".  
"Kita pergi dulu ya,bye", Meninggalkan Ai dan Ueki yang masih takut.

"Tapi, kami ini beneran vampire lho",Kaname menunjukkan taring2nya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Zero.

Deg.

Saking kagetnya Ai dan Ueki pun pingsan ditempat.

XXX

Dear Diary…

Itulah kisahku. Aku dan Ueki tidak jadi pergi ke tempat Sano untuk menyiapkan kostum halloween. Dan sampai detik ini aku masih takut kalo ingat para vampire itu, Yah walau pun vampire2 itu ganteng. Huh, gue gak tau mau ikut pesta halloween sabtu lusa atau gak, habis gue masih ngeri sich. Hiiiiiiiiy….

\

XXX

O.W.A.R.I

XXX

Bfuuh… satu fic gaje jadi lagi. Nih fic iseng aja saia bikin dan yang pasti udah banyak yang pake ide kaya gini. Tapi ini original kok. Oya,saia juga mau ngucapin **HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO L…** And buat para senpai sekalian,jangan lupa review ya. Ja ne….


End file.
